Killers and victims
by Scared wings
Summary: Flaky is the object of a killer's obsession. Why? Because she somehow always getting away from him. M for violence, language, and maybe lemons later on. First fanfic so please R&R and be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I am scared wings. This is my first fanfiction so gentle. I hope you enjoy it. I, scared wings, own nothing in this world. Especially not Happy Tree Friends.  
Chapter 1

Running down the empty corridor of Happy Tree High School was a 15 year old girl with long (very) spiky crimson hair with many white flakes in it. 'Oh, dear I'm going to be late for my home room on the first day of school. How embarrassing.' She thought as she was searching for a certain door with her maroon colored eyes before she turned the corner to the right and sees the black door. 'There it is but it's a little strange that the color of the door is black.' She walks to the door while adjusting her red backpack strap nervously on right shoulder but she stops a few feet away so she could take a deep breath. Giving herself time to gather her courage before she steps into a room full with strangers.

However, the black door suddenly opens causing her to gasps as she takes a step back before slipping and falls on her bottom with a hard thump. Her red and white backpack falls off her shoulder right after her bottom hits the ground. "Ow…" She said in slight pain, not realizing that a handsome man with sky blue hair with eyes to match while wearing square-ish glasses and a white coat with three different colored pens in his white coat pocket was the one who scared her. "Oh, I'm sorry that I startled you." He says sincerely as he offers her his hand to help her off the tile floor. She looks up at him before nervously taking his hand and pulling her up until she got to her feet. The man in the white coat scanned over her body to see if she had any visible injuries from when she fell after letting go of her hand. When he didn't see any, he smiled gently at the red headed girl.

"You must be Flaky; it is a pleasured to meet you. I'm Professor Sniffles." He says as he offers his other hand for her to shake. She shyly takes his hand and shakes it gently. "I'll be your home room teacher as well as one of the researchers for the project you are a part of." He says after he lets go of her hand. She gives a small nod before saying in a shy voice "Nice to meet you, Professor." Then another voice came from the classroom.

"Professor, is it the student who was running late?" The voice was deep with just enough cheerfulness.

Professor Sniffles's eyes widen when he hears the deep cheery voice from one of his students.

He quickly turns and says loudly "Ah yes, so please be seated." The sound of students' walking quickly to their assigned seats and scooting their chairs against the floor to get closer to their desk filled the hallway for only a moment. Professor Sniffles turns back to Flaky then nods gently towards the classroom while holding the door for her. She nervously looks at Professor Sniffles who had a little smile on his face. "It's alright; everyone in the classroom is very friendly although they each have their own little… Unique features." He reassures her but lets out a small awkward laugh at the last thing he said. She blinks at him before she looks towards the classroom and takes a deep breath. 'Ok, here goes nothing.' She thought as she lets out the deep breath she took before she walked to the front of the classroom with all the eyes on her.

Professor Sniffles closes the door behind him as he walks to Flaky's right side and introduces her to the class. "Flaky, you can have the seat that is between Giggles and Petunia." He informs her as he points to the empty seat in the second row. She walks to her seat that was between a girl with pink shoulder length hair and had a red bow on top of her head on the right. On the left of her (now) assigned seat is a girl with blueberry blue and white hair tied in a pony tail with a pink flower on the side of her forehead. Flaky sets her backpack on the back of her chair before sitting in it and scooted closer to her desk then looks at the front of the classroom.

"Since everyone is here, I'll explain the project in a little more detail." Professor Sniffles says as he writes 'Kills' on the left side of the whiteboard then writes 'Killers' on the right. "As you all know, the project is about what kind teenager is the most likely to survive in a mass murder or rampage killing spree. However, that isn't the only purpose for this project. In fact, the project is to see if teenagers can work together maturely in order to survive or throw each other under the bus." Professor Sniffles explains before he takes lacer point out of his white coat pocket then points the red dot at the word 'Killers'.

"There are a total of five killers in this project and once a month, a killer will be randomly selected to do the rampage killing. Also we will not tell you who is the killer is or what methods they will use. I will tell you that three of them are male. One is a girl, and one can be either male or female. Is there any questions so far? " As soon as Professor Sniffles asked that question, several students raised their hand including Flaky who shyly looks around the class to see who had their hand raised. Wondering if some of them would be willingly be friends with her despite her hair being full of dandruff.

Professor Sniffles points at a boy with yellow-green hair that had… 'Wait, is that actual lollipops in his hair?' Flaky thought curiously as she pulls her arm down to lean towards the boy while she squinting her eyes to get a better look at his hair. Her maroon eyes widened in surprise when she confirmed that there were three actual lollipops in his hair, each one a different sizes. Meanwhile the boy asks his question "Can we fight the killer off or kill the killer?" Nutty asks in his deep but cheery voice. "Yes, you can kill them by any means necessary. However, please know that these killers are not amateurs. They are experienced and some are even trained. Also if you manage to kill a killer, the reward will be doubled which makes one billion into two billion and if you somehow kill another killer then the reward will double again." Professor Sniffles explains to the class. "Is there anymore questions?" A few students raised their hand. Professor Sniffles points to a blond boy that was sitting behind Flaky.

"Yes, Cuddles?"

"What happens if the killer kills all of us?" The boy asks curiously with his yellow eyes glancing at the paper on his desk which had his questions on it. "Well, if all of the killers manage to kill everyone without anyone escaping for all four years then their rewards will be their freedom." Professor Sniffles says in a serious tone. The tension in the classroom was thick with a mixer of frighten and worried looks on the students' faces. "But wait, four years? People only live and dead once so how can the project continue for four years?" Flaky asks fearing for her life as old frightening memories come back to her. "Actually, we put something in place to bring you guys back to life." Professor Sniffles says with a serious face. There was a moment of silence before everyone bursts out with laughter. "Yeah, right Professor." A student that had freckles and purple hair said through his giggles. Then Professor Sniffles looks at his watch before pulling out a small amount of firecrackers.

"Sorry, class. It's time to start the project." He says as pulls a lighter from inside pocket of his white coat and lights the wick of the firecrackers then quickly places them on floor. After that he makes a mad dash to the door while he shouts "GOOD LUCK!" before he opens and closes the door then locks it.

 **I hope you enjoy it. I worked hard on it and I plan on to update monthly. So, please review and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone. I like to thank you for those who are following this story and I personally thank StariChanx for being the first and only person who wrote a review. Thank you *bows*.**

 **Any who, please enjoy. And again I own nothing in this world, especially not Happy Tree Friends.**

 **Chapter 2**

POP! POP! POP!

'No.' The boy in the military hat thought as covers his ears with his black leathered gloved hands. He begins panting heavily while keeping his eyes tightly shut. 'It's not the same. It's not same.' Flippy thought over and over again in his mind as the memories of him being hunted by poachers in the damp rainforest all because he stole their game that they been hunting for weeks. 'It's …The same' he thought darkly as he slowly removes his hands from his ears and his now golden irises. He continued to pant heavily when he took his time to look around the classroom, counting the confused students. Then his eyes fall on Flaky who was looking confused and nervous.

'She is gorgeous especially with that hair of hers. Like a goddess of war and blood, I will kill her last. Just so, I can take have fun with her before I dress her in her own blood.' He thought evilly as slowly pulls out a hand gun from his right military boot and takes the silencer out of his left. He quietly put the silencer into the barrel of the hand gun while the other teenagers talk among each other.

"That was strange." Giggles says to Flaky who jumped when Giggles spoke to her which causes Giggles to (well) giggle.

"Sorry, if I scared you. I also, like to personal introduce myself. I am Giggles; it is pleasure to meet to you." Giggles says before putting her hand out for Flaky to shake. Flaky nervously takes her hand then shakes it gently.

"I-I should do the same. I am Flaky and it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Flaky says shyly as she lets go of Giggles's hand.

"Well, if the teach is ditching then I'm going to Pokeaman on my gamegirl." The shady looking boy with hunter green hair in the back of the classroom. "Hey. That's a great idea, bro." says the boy who identical to the shady boy but wearing a grey green fedora hat. Flaky watches the twins pull out their gamegirls and begin to play pokeaman with each other.

"Excuse me." Flaky turns to her left to see the girl with blueberry and white looking at her with a little smile on her face. "I like to introduce myself, too. I'm Petunia." She said before offering her hand which had a white glove on it. Flaky shakes Petunia's gloved hand after taking a moment to blink curiously at her hand. "I know, it's a little weird but the truth is that I'm little bit of a germophobe." Petunia says with an awkward giggle.

"Well I don't know about you, ladies. But I don't plan on staying here all day when I can be doing other things." Cuddles says before staying up out of his chair and stretches his arms over his head causing his shirt to lift up as he stretches. Revealing his belly button piercing which has a yellow stud diamond. Giggles noticed the piercing due to the sunlight bouncing off the yellow diamond. Giggles blushes at the site of the piercing as she thought 'Damn, it's hot.' Cuddles puts his arms down and arc his blond brow at the blushing Giggles.

"But how are you going to open the door when the professor locked it?" Flaky asks looking up at him.

"We can fix that." The twins said in unison as they looked up from gamegirls. "However, it's going to cost you." The twin with fedora hat said before laughing sneakily with his brother.

"Like what, Shifty?" Cuddles asks the twin with hat, wondering what it is that he has to give up in exchange for their help. Shifty points at Giggles with a wide grin and says "Like her pearl necklace." Giggles's hot pink eyes widen at what Shifty had said. "You can't be serious. This pearl necklace is from a dollar store. Giggles says trying to sound convincing. Lifty narrows his dark green eyes towards her pearl necklace. "You're lying because that necklace may look cheap but it is actually pretty expensive which is due to how round the pearls are." He says in a matter of a fact tone.

"Well, I'm still not giving it to you guys" Giggles mumbles as she puffs her cheeks and turns her head with an "Hmph." Shifty rolls his eyes at Giggles's reaction while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, How about I give you fifty bucks so she doesn't have to give her necklace up?" Cuddles suggests to twins as he pulls out his wallet from the back pocket of his light blue jeans. As soon as the twins saw the fifty dollar bill peeking out Cuddles's wallet. Flaky, Giggles, Cuddles, Petunia, and even Flippy (who was watching from his desk in the middle row) could have sworn that they saw dollar signs in the twins' eyes.

"I guess that will have to do for now." Shifty said after he and his twin brother snapping out of their daze with a little awkward cough while trying to not sound too excited about getting the money. Cuddles hands the fifty dollar to Shifty and Lifty stands up from his seat to walk over to his brother. They stared at the fifty dollar for a few seconds before Shifty put it in his back pocket. "Pleasure doing business with you." They said in unison then bowed and made their way towards the door. Cuddles shrugs his shoulders before he pushes his chair in until it was against his desk and walks to the door. Flaky watches as the three boys walk to the locked door then looks towards Giggles.

"I'm thinking about going home, what are you guys going to do?" Flaky asks both Petunia and Giggles. Giggles puts her index finger on her bottom lip while looking up and Petunia folds her arms over her breasts while closing her eyes and pointing her head down.

Petunia opens her dark blue eyes and looks at Flaky and says "I have to go get a new special surface cleaner since it is on sale. So, I guess I will walk with to the school's entrance." Petunia informs Flaky as she unfolds her arms then turns to Giggles. Giggles slowly looks towards the Cuddles who was watching the twins as they worked on the locked door while he has his hands behind his bleached blond hair.

"Giggles?" Flaky says in concern. Giggles quickly turns to Flaky and says "Ah. Oh, yeah sure. I'll join you guys." Suddenly a voice comes from behind them.

"Mind if I join you, ladies?"

 **Who could it be, I wonder? Please R &R. Also you guys can pm me from you like. See you when I post my next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It was five something in the morning when I finished this. *yawns* It is extra long since I wanted get to the good stuff or in this case the bad stuff. So, please enjoy my hard work.**

 **Once again, I own nothing in this world *yawns again* especially not Happy Tree Friends.**

Chapter 3

"Mind if I join you, ladies?"

The girls turn their heads to see a boy with blue hair and a red mask. Flippy turns his head when he heard Splendid asking the 'Goddess' and her friends if he can join them on the way home. 'What is he doing here? I thought…'

"Tsh." Flippy huff before he got up from his chair and slowly pushes it until it was against the desk. As he begins to walk towards the three friends and the boy called Splendid, Flaky answers Splendid question. "No, but why are you-"

"Yo, Splendid." Flippy interrupts Flaky when he was half way to where they were. Flaky turns to Flippy seeing his golden eyes causing her to shoots straight out of her chair so fast that the chair slams into the Cuddles's desk. Memories of her being in a gym equipment closet as many bloody screams could be heard all around her even when she covered her ears began to flood her mind the moment she set her maroon eyes on Flippy's golden eyes.

Meanwhile the two boys and the two girls stare at Flaky who was (in her mind) reliving the worst time of her life. "Flaky?" Giggles says in a worried tone causing Flaky to come back to reality. Flaky blinks before she shakes her head then she looks at Flippy. "S-sorry, I must have been startled by the fact that a person from the military is here especially as young as me." Flaky apologized with a little bow and compliments Flippy with a smile. Flippy 's cheeks got a little rosy when she complimented him enjoying the warm feeling in his chest that he had long forgotten.

However, he brushes it off when he remembers that he is surrounded by enemies even the red haired goddess called Flaky wasn't to be trusted (even though he wants to). "Splendid." Flippy says as he turns to the other boy. "Can I talk to you before you go home?" Flippy glances at Flaky, before turning his focus onto Splendid who nodded. "Let's talk in the back." Splendid says to Flippy who nodded as a response. Splendid and Flippy took one step towards the back of the classroom when a loud boom gathers everyone's' attention. The loud boom came from the front of the classroom when the black door hit the tile floor. Shifty and Lifty standing beside the fallen door with huge grins on their faces due to their handy work while Cuddles turns to everyone in the classroom then points at the door with his thumb.

"It's open." Cuddles says with a friendly smile. "We see that." Giggles said with a small giggle causing Cuddles to smile awkwardly but enjoying her giggle. 'Shit.' Flippy thought when he saw the fallen door in the ground. He quickly turns to Splendid who was looking at door. "Hey." Flippy said lower than a whisper. Splendid turns to Flippy and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Flippy murderous stare at him. "LEAVE. You, son of a bitch." Flippy said with venom dripping from every word he spoke to Splendid. Splendid only nodded quickly before he slowly made his way out of the classroom. While Splendid runs the hall, Shifty pulls out the fifty dollar bill from his back pocket only to have Lifty snatch it from him.

"Hey, Bro. That's my fifty bucks." Shifty hisses at his twin brother. Lifty glares at Shifty while he holds the fifty dollar bill with both of his hands. "Yeah, right. I did most of the work." Lifty said as he pulls the fifty dollar bill to his chest. "Bullshit." Shifty said before tackling his brother to the ground and the two began to have a full blown fight over the single fifty dollar bill. Everyone began to pack their things as the twins fought.

Flaky grabs her backpack off of her chair before pushing it until it was against the desk. Then she looks in the direction that Flippy and Splendid to see the two were still talking, only to that they weren't there. She looks around for Splendid wondering if the masked boy still wanted to join her and her new friends.

When she didn't see Splendid, she looked towards Flippy and walks to him. However, she stops a few feet away from him when she saw something glittered in the sunlight, under his shirt as he bent down to pick his military sack from the floor. She blushed when she noticed his well-toned ass which was showing through his pants after he bent down. 'Oh, my god.' She thought as stared for a good minute before she shakes her head.

"What is it, Flaky?" Flippy asks while curiously wondering why her face is red. 'Is she sick? That would make things all the more easier for me.' Flippy thought grinning darkly as he wore a questioning mask on his face. "Oh." Flaky said when she looks up at him. "Well, I was wondering where Splendid went."

She said as she scratches her left cheek while looking to side then the other with slightly red cheeks. Flippy narrows his golden eyes at how Flaky was acting when asking about the masked boy. For some reason, when she said the boy's name it made him feel like pure rage was filling his veins. 'How dare she say that guy's name especially when he wasn't even worth half of a second of her time.' Flippy thought angrily as he failed to notice that his mask was cracking in front of Flaky who was taking a few steps back until she bump into the desk behind her. The sound of Flaky bumping into the desk cause Flippy notice his mask was cracking and replaced it with a calm one. "He said he remembered he had to go home as soon as he can but he didn't say why." Flippy said calmly to Flaky who then blinked and replied with a nod.

"Would you care if I joined you instead?" Flippy asked with a little smile. "I would understand if you don't want me, too." He added sadly. "Sure and we can get to know each other on the way." Flaky said as she suddenly grabs his hand with both hers. She looked into his golden eyes with a bright smile. Flippy blinked in surprise by her answer. He almost grabbed his gun that was at his lower back and shot her when she suddenly grabs his hand but her smile made him froze in his place. That bright smile of hers at that moment made his heart stop beating.

"Flaky!"

Flaky and Flippy turn their heads towards the doorway to see Giggles and Petunia were waiting for her. Flaky blinked as she wondered why did they have sly grins on their faces then she felt her hands starting to hot. This caused her to look down at her hands which still holding on to Flippy's pretty larger one. She quickly let go of his hand while blushing the same color as her hair. Flippy blinked at Flaky thinking that she is truly sick because she keeps turning red. "So, I guess I will meet you outside of the classroom."

Flaky said adjust her backpack's shoulder strap on her right shoulder out of a nervous habit.

"Ok." Flippy nodded as she gave a little smile and turned to join her two friends but she turns back to him. "What is your name?" Flaky asks looking at him. "Flippy. Sergeant Flippy." Flippy said with pride when he said his rank while he puffs his chest out slightly. Flaky smiles softly, as she gives a little salute to him as respective gesture. Flippy gives a little nod as a thank you before Flaky turned to join her two friends. The three girls left the classroom even though there were a total of four people in the classroom that stayed behind.

The twins were still fighting over the money while the Toothy was making sure that he had all of his stuff in his backpack. Flippy grins evilly to himself. 'This is going to easier than I thought.' He thought as he slowly approached the twins who were too busy fighting each other to notice. Flippy quietly pulls out his hand gun (which has a silencer on it) and points at the twins. "Hey." Flippy said getting the twins' attention. One twin was on top of the other. The twin on top was holding up the other twin's shirt collar so they were face to face before they looked up at Flippy. With their heads lined up, Flippy took the chance and shoots both of the twins with a single bullet, the bullet passed through the head of the twin who was on top and went half way through the other twin's head, killing them.

The soft sound of the hand gun being fired caused Toothy to look up from his backpack, only to be frozen by fear when he saw the scene in front of the classroom. Flippy was smiling evilly as he was standing out the twins' bodies before he slowly turned to Toothy while wearing the same evil smile. Toothy begins to shake uncontrollably in his chair as Flippy turned to him. Flippy points the gun at Toothy and waves his hand.

"Bye, bye." Flippy said before pulling the trigger.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the last one. *rubs eyes* please leave review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. *falls asleep***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone. Thank you for the reviews which I always enjoy read (over & over again). They truly keep me write the story. So, I'll keep writing if you keep R&R!**

 **I own nothing in this world, especially not Happy Tree Friends.**

Chapter 4

Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, and Cuddles were standing at the end of the hallway, talking about various things. "I hate history. I can never remember the dates of the events or world wars or any war for that matter." Cuddles said as crosses his arms over his chest. "Really? I'm pretty good at history so maybe I can help you with that subject." Giggles said to Cuddles who smiled brightly at her when he heard her offer. "I would appreciate that, Giggles. Thanks." Cuddles said still smiling at her. Petunia signs before saying "I wish my love life wasn't so boring."

"Why do you say that, Petunia?" Giggles asks tilting her head to the side while looking at her. "Well, none of the guys I dated ever had any chemistry with me." Petunia pouted as she taps the tip of one of her white running shoes against the tile floor. "I'm sure that the next guy you meet will be the one for you, Petunia." Flaky said reassuringly. "That's easy for you to say. I bet all of my latex gloves that you found your true love already." Petunia says with a teasing smile. Flaky blushes and open her mouth to say something back when a voice came from behind her. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Flippy said in an apologetic tone with a hand rubbing the back of his head. Flaky turns to Flippy noticing how tall he is compared to her. "You're tall, Flippy." Flaky says sheepishly while looking away. Flippy chuckles a little before saying "No, you're just small."

'Which will make it easier for me to drug you if I have to.' Flippy thought as he imagined her hazy eyes are full of fear and her unmoving body. "Flippy." Flaky said bring Flippy out of his dark thoughts. Flippy blinks a few times then shakes his head slightly. "Sorry, I was thinking about why the professor randomly set off a few fire crackers in the classroom. It was really strange." Flippy says to the small group. They nodded agreeing with what Flippy said about the professor's actions. They make their way through the corridors. Cuddles and Giggles walk beside by beside talking about how and why puppies are so cute. Petunia walking behind Cuddles and Giggles thinking about how to rid of a certain smell she has been smelling lately then she snaps her fingers when she come up with a solution. 'I'll just wear a car fresher that way I don't smell it and I don't have pull out an air fresher every time I smell it. I just need to know how long car fresher last.' Petunia thought when she saw that the library was coming up to her left.

When Petunia walk through the library entrance right when Flaky says "Attention!" Causing Flippy to stand up straight and turns to Flaky but looking straight ahead. Flaky blinks at him but, she walks beside him and tucks his tag from his military jacket back in since it was sticking out. Meanwhile Cuddles pulls Giggles into a nearby classroom and closes the door behind them. When Flaky was done tucks his tag back into his jacket, she stand in front of him with a smile (failing to notice that Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia are gone)."There, I just wanted to fix your jacket in the back." Flaky said to Flippy but Flippy didn't reply for some reason. Flaky blinks at him wondering why he is still staring straight ahead. "At ease." She says softly while looking at him. As soon as she said that he relaxed slightly and blinks. "What happened?" Flippy says sounding a little out of it.

"Well, your tag was sticking out of your jacket so I got your attention and fix it." Flaky explained to him. 'Crap, old habit die hard.' Flippy thought as nods his head. "Thank you." He said as they started walk again. Flaky and Flippy walk together in silence each in their own thoughts. 'Why did Flippy have his tag sticking out? Was it sticking out before inside the classroom?' Flaky thought as her warning bells were going off like a church bells and they were going off in a big way. The sad part is that her warning bells were never ever wrong when it came to her safety. Meanwhile Flippy was wondering who he should kill next. 'I would like to kill the blue haired girl next. What was her name? Pukenia? Whatever, I don't care. I just need the white gloves she has because it would make it easier to dress Flaky with her own blood." Flippy thought as inwardly he shivered at the thought of Flaky dressed in red.

Flaky walks beside Flippy a few more moments before she noticed Nutty was standing in front of a vending machine near the entrance of the cafeteria. Nutty was putting money into the machine when Flaky and Flippy stopped next to the machine. Nutty looks at Flaky as he punch in a code then looks at her chest which was covered with a white tank top and a black sleeveless vest. "Nice mini marshmallows," Nutty said causally as bent down to get his big rainbow swirl lollipop from the drop box of the machine. Flippy's right eye twitches at Nutty's comment about Flaky's chest although Flaky just simply tilts her head to one way. Her reaction told Flippy that Flaky hasn't been around guys long enough to know what Nutty meant by "Mini Marshmallows".

'You're going to die a painful death. You, little bitch.' Flippy thought darkly when Flaky suddenly straighten her head causing some white flakes to land on her black vest near her chest which got Flippy's undivided attention for a moment. "Have you seen Cuddles, Giggles, or Petunia pass by here?" Flaky curiously asks Nutty and gaining Flippy's attention to her face. Nutty shakes his head while licking his lollipop. "I haven't seen anyone since I left the classroom." Nutty said to Flaky in between licks. "Maybe they went home." Flippy suggests to Flaky. "That's possible but I'm going ahead to look for them. Just to make sure." Flaky said to the two guys before she walks down the corridor and Flippy watches her wave at them before she turns the corner. Flippy turns to Nutty who was still licking his lollipop with a care in the world. "You know, that was rude to say that to a girl whom you barely know." Flippy in annoyance as he crosses over his chest, glaring at him. Nutty looks at him. "And what makes you think I barely know her? Maybe, I know her in an intimate sort of way." Nutty said with a smug sneer behind his big lollipop after what Nutty said; the only thing that Flippy could see was maroon, just like Flaky's eyes.

 **What happened to Nutty, I wonder? And why did Cuddles pulls Giggles into a classroom? Is he a killer or something entirely? More importantly Flaky find her very dead classmates? To be continued on Killers and victims. See you in the chapter ;).**


End file.
